community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Britta Perry
| name = Britta Perry | aka = "Lavernica", "Hot Blonde, Spanish Class", "White Jacko" | actor = Gillian Jacobs | first = Pilot | birthdate = October, 1980 | hometown = Denver, Colorado | major = Psychology | occupation =Unknown; former anarchist, foot model and waitress | family = Mother, Father, Brothers, Marcus (nephew) | relationship = | twitter = BrittaFeed | cc =campus-connect/britta-perry }} Bio ]] Britta Perry is a student at Greendale Community College She has never really known what she wanted to do with her life and has experienced difficulty juggling her life and problems within large organizations. She decided in the beginning of the third season that she is going to get her Psychology degree. Britta was born in Riverside, Colorado in October 1980. Britta has two older brothers, one of whom works with children with some type of special disorder in a hospital. On her eleventh birthday, an eager-handed man in a dinosaur costume intruded in on her party at a restaurant; this event has haunted her into adulthood. Britta dropped out of high school because she thought it would impress Radiohead and joined a group of anarchists who vandalized billboards. She was successful at recruiting new members but was kicked out for not being anarchist enough. She joined the Peace Corps, did some foot modeling, attended a world-trade rally where she was tear-gassed, and visited Africa. One day, Britta woke up and realized she was "almost thirty and flat broke," thus prompting her to enroll at Greendale. Personality Britta's claims that other girls have always hated her , and Abed estimates that over 50% of the people who meet her don't like her . Although she aspires to be selfless she is prone to be vain and hypocritical in her actions , . Despite her best efforts, when she tries to do good it will usually backfire on her . She is distrustful of large organizations, particularly government and religion (she has identified herself as an atheist . Britta's constant rants against such institutions annoys everyone in the study group who consider her a buzz-kill . She attempts to appear progressive and cool but often comes off as misinformed and pretentious . Her mispronunciation of certain words has caused her to be referred to as "the worst" and made her the butt of many jokes . She has a hipster mentality and scorns anything conventional or popular . Britta loves cats and has had several including Suzie B who became ill and died whom she later replaced with Daniel who has only one eye . Romantically she found herself drawn to men who are damaged in some way; she admited it's because she hated herself that she did this . Character history Season One In the cafeteria, Britta is aproached by Jeff, who claimed to be a "board certified tutor", and invited to join his Spanish study group. She agreed and told Abed who later invited other students from the class. Although Jeff is revealed to be a fraud and kicked out of the study session, Britta and the study group take pity on him and allow him to return. She initially attempts to keep everyone in the group in line, especially Jeff but by the end off the year abandons her role as the voice of reason. Throughout the year, Jeff and Britta have continuing romantic tension during the semester and finally consummate their relationship during a campus paint ball assassination game. At the end of the school year, Britta gets into a competition with Michelle Slater for Jeff's affections which escalates into her publicly declaring her love for Jeff at the "Tranny Dance".. Significant episodes: Season Two ]] In Britta's second year at Greendale she has to deal with the consequences of her actions at the '''Tranny Dance'. She finds she has become a celebrity on campus due to her public declaration of love. A "love" competition she has with Jeff leads to a few revelations which almost tears the study group apart. Later, Britta and Jeff start a secret affair but break it up before the school semester is over after their secret tryst is exposed by Abed. Britta and Shirley team up at the end of the year to launch a final assault on the City college invaders who injected themselves into Greendales annual paintball competition. Significant episodes: Season Three In Britta's third year at Greendale, the study group and her are taking Biology 101 together and she finally decides on a major: Psychology. Throughout the year, she struggles with several romantic troubles including the return of an ex-boyfriend, a forbidden love and her feelings for Troy. Near the end of the year she and the study group are expelled from Greendale because of Ben Chang. Although she and the study group manage to overthrow Chang's campus regime, she is forced to say goodbye to Troy when he has to sever all ties to his friends and join the Greendale A/C school. Her attempts to help Abed get over the loss of his friend by having a therapy session with him goes wrong after an encounter with his Evil Abed persona. She soon gets over her dejection that she was unable to help Abed when Troy returns to the study group after he being freed from his obligation to the Air conditioning school. She happily welcomes him back and later helps him move back into his apartment. '''Significant episodes:' Season Four In Britta's fourth year at Greendale, she and Troy are now in a relationship. Even more focused on her psychology studies, she attempts to try and help Jeff deal with his daddy issues. She invited herself to his reunion with his dad on Thanksgiving and also tried to therapize Jeff's half-brother Willy Jr.. She assisted Abed in his documentary chronicling the Chang/Kevin dealing with his amnesia and also organized a Sadie Hawkins dance at school that she renamed the Sophie B Hawkins dance. '''Significant episodes:' Relationships In the study group but she remained oblivious much like Troy was to Annie's crush on him. Britta later kissed Troy when he lied about a traumatic childhood trauma but she later claims it was a mistake . She reciprocated his feelings during their junior year after realizing how deep his affection for her was . They dated in their fourth year at school but broke up after Troy realized he wasn't ready for a serious relationship yet . |notable ="Interpretive Dance", "Competitive Wine Tasting", "Introduction to Finality", "Conventions of Space and Time", "Basic Human Anatomy" }} Other notable relationships Class history }} Quotes "Bag-el" - 1x17 "DUH-DOY!" - 1x22 "PEOPLE'S CHAMPION!" - 2x01 "Hit me with your genie's bottle, rub it all over me!" - 2x18 "Together my cats can do anything!" - 2x22 "Pizza pizza, go in tummy, me so hungee, me so hungee!" - 3x04 "Me so Christmas, me so merry!" - 3x10 Trivia * Britta's favorite movie is Sixteen Candles. * Britta has visited 14 countries, including Kenya and The Netherlands. * Above all, Britta values honesty. * Britta pronounces bagel as "baggle". * Britta has a sibling that works with kids with a mental disorder. * In the Community College Chronicles, Britta is played by Sara Flack. * People use her name to mean "screwed something up." * Owns two one-eyed cats, one named "Danial" and another named "Walter" * Britta is of Swedish heritage. * Britta used to live in New York. * Britta is implied to be a terrible singer, although she is shown to sing decently when attracted to men when she met Lukka in ep 2X18 * The group constantly tells her that she's "the worst" when she says something in relation to her studies, activism, tries to resolve a fight, or when she sings. However the group have also been protective of her on this matter, and come to her defense when Mr Rad calls her 'the worst' during the christmas pageant. * Introduced Abed to the Inspector Spacetime TV series * Britta has been shown kissing all the male members of the study group except Pierce. Jeff (in "Introduction to Film", "Modern Warfare", and "Antropology 101"), Troy (in "Competitive Wine Tasting") and Abed (in Abed's scary story from "Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps"). Videos Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Britta Perry Category:Season 4 Characters